


Us Against the Universe

by Hipster_Cicero (King_Scar)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Interplanetary Travel, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Scar/pseuds/Hipster_Cicero
Summary: The War has finally ended. The First Order has fallen, and Princess Leia has risen to power once again, ruling from Naboo. Poe Dameron has stayed by Leia's side the whole way through. General Hux, who has lost all power, is stuck with babysitting the reformed Ben Solo.This leaves Finn and Rey with a bit of a problem: they're the only ones with nowhere to go. That is, until Ben comes up with an idea: why not do some traveling to places they've never been before?Rey is on board with the whole idea. Finn... not so much.+++Or: Star Wars has a happy ending. This is how it goes.





	Us Against the Universe

**Destination:** wherever the Falcon takes us

It all started with an idea. 

Finn, at first, didn't really go along with it, but it was all Rey's desire. He didn't have the heart to say no to her. Even if his own judgment was telling me otherwise.

It actually wasn't her idea. It was her stepbrother's, mainly. Ben pretty much owed everything to her after she managed to convert him to the light side. It was really the least he could do. At least, that's what he said.

"Have you ever wanted to just see what life was like outside of... here?"

Neither of them knew what he was talking about.  They had only spent a few months in Naboo, and they had obviously travelled nearly everywhere before that. Still, Finn wanted to hear him out.

"What are you talking about?" Finn asked. "I mean, didn't we just get here?"

"That's not what I meant," Ben continued. "I meant outside of our comfort zone. We've been going everywhere we've been told to go. Why not try going our own way?"

The prospect of freedom intrigued the ex trooper. It caught Rey's attention as well, because she turned her head towards her stepbrother with a smile on her face.

"I like that idea," she said, lifting her head from the balcony that overlooked the gorgeous waters of outside Theed Palace. "Might give us something to do, rather than just waiting around here. I do kinda miss travelling all the time."

Rey slid down on the railing, sitting down next to Ben. Finn just kept staring out over the water.

"You'll have to bring your boyfriend along with you," Rey teased. "Make sure he behaves."

Ben's cheeks started to turn vivid pink. Rey just pushed his shoulder and laughed.

Finn decided that it was time he said something. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, would Leia really be happy with this up and going?"

"I think Mom would be fine with it," Ben said confidently. "I mean, as if we haven't been just going all over the place in the past few years. What difference would this make?"

"The fact that we'll be going this alone," Finn insisted. "Something tells me she won't be a big fan of that."

Ever observant Rey noticed the young man's tone, because she gave him a look that said, Oh, come on, Finn. Please?

She may have been a Jedi, but Finn thought that she didn't need those skills to work her mind tricks.

"If Leia says yes, then fine. I'll go with you."

Finn was visibly dreading it, and there was no point in trying to hide it. His luck was riding on Leia saying no to Rey's request.

Of course, the way his luck  went, it turned out exactly the opposite.

To Finn's surprise, Leia was actually pretty on board with this whole idea. Of course, being the protective mother she was, she had a few rules for the three to follow before they went anywhere. 

Ben, who was more logical without the thankfully dead Snoke in his brain, agreed to follow them. Rey needed some convincing, and Leia knew that. Finn couldn't help but notice the look she kept flashing him, the raised eyebrow and the smirk, like she didn't have to tell Finn what he had to do. If Finn didn't know better, he'd have thought she was reading his mind. 

Nobody disobeyed the princess. His only option was to go along.

The rules were simple, mainly common sense things. Bring BB-8 and C-3PO with them, contact Leia every morning and night, and don't do anything Han would've. 

The one Rey had no desire to follow was to bring Hux along. Finn didn't blame her; you wouldn't forget getting slapped by an agitated ginger former galactic conquerer. But when Poe had captured Hux and brought him to Leia for trial, she deemed that the perfect punishment would be to make him see the world from the Resistance's eyes. She watched him,  alright, making sure he didn't try and escape. (He did try, more than a few times at that.) But when he learned that Ben Solo was actually still alive, Hux begrudgingly agreed to his sentence. 

So, it was Ben who convinced Hux to come with them. 

It was at that point Finn decided that Ben and Rey were probably biological siblings. Ben worked the same magic on Hux that Rey had worked on Finn. He turned on the doe eyes, stuck out his bottom lip, and gave Hux a pleading expression. Hux, clearly expecting a temper tantrum out of Ben, was too startled to say no. With his face bright pink, he agreed to Ben's terms. 

\+ + + + +

When the day we left Naboo finally arrived, Leia and Poe were both there to see them off. Leia placed her hands on Ben's shoulders, and told him, "I know you've got a lot of your father in you, kid. But please, don't use that as an excuse to follow in his footsteps."

"I won't," Ben sighed, rolling his eyes as Leia gently kissed his forehead. When Leia turned to Rey, Ben allowed himself a smile. 

"You keep an eye on your brother," Leia whispered as she bent down to meet Rey's line of sight. "Don't be afraid to use the Force if you have to. You're a tough woman, I know you can handle that."

"Right, Mum," Rey said, smirking up at Ben like a conspirator with a plan. 

"Alright, Ginger," Poe interrupted, turning to face a humiliated Hux. "I don't think I need to explain what'll happen if you step out of line." Poe stepped forward, smirked, and said, "You know how much fun it was for me to see you with your hands in the air? I'd be more than happy to relive that."

Hux's cheeks turned almost as red as his air. He tried to say something, but Poe raised his eyebrow and put a finger to the ex general's lips. Hux looked like he was trying his hardest not to bite Poe's finger off. 

"He's not adjusting well to Resistance life," Leia huffed. Rey nodded once. 

"Finn," Leia said, turning to the remaining man, "I know you don't want to go along with this, but thank you. Keep them in line, will you?" She whispered in Finn's ear, "You're the sensible one. Make sure they don't do anything stupid."

Finn gulped. He felt like a huge weight had been just dropped onto his shoulders. 

"You'll understand once you come back," Leia said, smiling to herself.

The Princess turned away and let Poe run in and wrap his arms around Finn in a bear hug. Finn returned the familiar hug, but he jumped back when Poe told him quietly, "Try and keep your Jedi girlfriend in order for me, alright?"

Finn pulled back and shoved Poe away. The pilot laughed triumphantly, rubbing his shoulder.

"Finn," Ben's voice called out to him. "Come on!"

Finn bolted over to the waiting Millennium Falcon and leapt inside. He took one last glance behind him and saw Poe and Princess Leia, who waved him goodbye with smiles on their faces. 

At his feet, BB-8 let out a questioning beep. Finn jerked back into the present, and the outside world disappeared behind the Falcon's hatch.


End file.
